Someone Out There, Loves You
by xxAngelic Celestexx
Summary: Prussia has been having negative thoughts, he was afraid that he wouldn't be loved and that he was going to disappear but could someone change his perspective on his life? Could someone actually change Prussia's thoughts of not being loved and disappearing or will that person leave Prussia in the dark? AmePru


Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic and I hope you'll like it although I tried my best on this. I'm sorry if Prussia seems a bit too much OC in this story but I thought it'll bring much more suspense and angst. I'm also sorry if I made a lot of grammar or punctuation errors, please do dismiss my mistakes. But I hope you really like it, it warms my heart when I see your reviews. And another thing, I'm sorry that the chapter was short I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

But enough dilly dally, let's get to the story! And also, I do not own any of the characters that are presented in this nor the anime; it belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

Despite being around so many awesome (but not as awesome as me) people. He felt, well, lonely. He wasn't boisterous, happy, or loudmouthed but instead he felt loneliness, unloved, and forgotten. He felt this ache in his heart whenever he sees a happy couple, it always makes him wonder. Will I ever be loved? Will I ever get rid of this pain I'm feeling? All his entire life, he was filled loneliness. Sometimes, he even thought France and Spain had forgotten about him! This scared him so much that he became so afraid. He also suddenly gotten scary thoughts, thoughts that the people he loved forgotten about him. This always drove him into tears.

He had many fears, but two very common fears. It was being forgotten or disappearing from the earth. That's why he wants to make his life the best thing before he perishes from the world. Although it hurts him whenever someone tries to push him away because they didn't wanted to be in his 'awesomely' presence or they spit out hurtful things to him. He didn't understand why he still smiled. He guessed because he didn't have the heart to have a grudge on them. But it _really_ hurt... sometimes, he would always bite the inside of his mouth to stop his rosy (and also very plump) lips from trembling and rapidly blink his eyes so no tears sprung out whenever a country went too far on its insult on Prussia.

When he left, he would finally let those tears that threaten to spill out. Pain, sadness, depression, and loneliness would always swirl inside his chest. _This hurts even more then my dissolution_ Prussia thought sadly as he sniffled. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand before he laid his head on his knees as he closed his eyes letting tears that formed in the corner of his eyes slip down his snow white cheeks. _I will never be loved or feel safe for once_ Prussia thought again before a new fresh batch of tears rolled down his cheeks just thinking about the thought. "Y-Yeah, no one wouldn't l-love a narcissistic, loudmouthed, annoying person l-like m-me..." Prussia hiccuped as he cried. He cried like never before, "N-No one doesn't want person like m-me around... maybe... I'm b-better... off d-dead..." Prussia whispered as he hugged himself. "Yeah... m-maybe I'm better off d-dead than living... it would bring those people who h-hates me at ease..." Gilbert stuttered as he looked down at the clear marble floor seeing his reflection. A broken albino with tears streaming down its cheeks with redness on his eyes and cheeks from crying and red eyes that held depression, sadness, and pain; looking back at him.

He got up shakily wiping the remains of the tears on his cheeks before he slowly walked down the hallway to find a men restroom to refresh himself and get rid of the redness on his face before anyone notice it and asked him why he had those.

He looked down with a sad expression on his face as he sniffled. He walked along the walls using the walls as his supporter. He wiped his eyes again when he felt another wave of tears ready to pour out. He gripped on his sleeves as he laid his head on the wall slowly walking in a dead like pace. He had not felt this much depression after his dissolution or when he came back to Germany from Russia after World War 2 ended. But all he knew, this depression was slowly killing him from the inside.

Lost in his depressing thoughts, he had not noticed a presence near him who saw everything and heard everything the Prussian had said. The person looked away with sadness shown on its face. _How can he handle this much pain?_ It thought sadly as it stared at the back of the Prussian. The person stepped forward and then darted after the albino before it enveloped Prussia in a hug from the back.

Prussia gasped in shock and alarm before he craned his neck around to look at the intruder and demand why it hugged him but stop when he realized who it was who dare to hug him.


End file.
